2014.05.01 - Welcome to Hellfire
The Hellfire Club was nearly robbed recently. Well not nearly, but that part has been taken care of. And there were already going to be repercussions for many of those involved. Sebastian Shaw was planning on having a little 'chat' with Lunair soon, even if she did accidently let him in on it, there was still the fact that she had been offered membership in the Club and had now basically spit on that opportunity. The White Queen was going to deal with Gambit and Fantomex, she apparently had a grudge against Fantomex already. No for Sebastian Shaw there was only one more issue to deal with and that was the legendary Shen Kuei. He had already paid the sum that he had promised, but the man himself had intrigued him. And to be honest part of him still wanted to see if he could take down the Cat, but that was not the purpose for the invitation that he sent Shen Kuei. The Invitation was made of hard parchment, very expensive paper. Gilded flourishes and an the embossed logo of the Hellfire Club. The text was written with a quill and done in lovely calligraphy, "The Lord Imperial of the Hellfire Club is honored to invite: Shen Kuei to the Hellfire Club on at present this invitation to the doorman and he will lead you to him." When Shen Kuei did arrive he would be lead directly to the meeting room of the Inner Circle, a room not many people got to see but one Shen Kuei had already been in, since this is where the hidden door had been. Shaw himself waited for his guest, dressed in the regalia that the Lord Cardinals tended to prefer when at the club proper. Drinking a nice glass of old scotch and having a lovely cigar. Becoming the near living embodiement of the 1%ers that so many people liked to complain about. All he would need to do is be lighting it with a hundred dollar bill to fit the evil stereotype more. One of the French maid waitresses stood on hand for him as he awaited the Cat's arrival. Indeed, there's plenty of evidence that even without this incidence, Shen Kuei more than fulfills the requirements of the Hellfire Club. A neutral mercenary of incredible wealth and reputation, used by entire governments and syndicates before severing the ties and surviving rather openly against any retribution. His penthouse is not even much concealed, implying a high level of confidence in himself. Eyeballing the invitation, Shen Kuei tilts his head, intrigued. More by the man and the association than anything else. Although many will go through immense lengths in the political and monetary world to hope for an invite to the club, overindulgence has never interested him, and he has always disliked politics. Politics, after all, is what killed his brother. Of course, Shen Kuei can always be a somewhat sassy individual. There was no notification that the Cat arrived. In fact, it seems he's a couple minutes late. Has he declined? But then he descends without a sound, landing in a crouch before the doors of the inner room. "I ended up not needing this." he offers, holding up the invitation. "You truly do have a sophisticated defense system. If one troubles me, you know it is the best money can buy." He dips his head and shoulders slightly, a bow of greeting common to those of Chinese heritage. Not the flamboyance of Korea or Japan. He approaches then, to take any seat that might be ready for him. "I will be honest. I did not expect to be caught. You managed. That I completed my contract or not... hmm. I sent the girl, Lunair, to make some noise. I was a bit bored. Had Mr. Gambit hired me to get the tome alone, he might have had better luck." Shaw smirked at Shen Kuei's entrance and said, "No place is one-hundred percent secure. I would be a fool to think that. And you don't get to be my age, playing the games that I play, by being foolish." He stood up and took the invitation back and then returned his bow, he seemed to be vary familiar with how to bow in a Chinese manner, he was a world traveler and a world businessman after all. He then said in Mandarin that had an accent but not a horrible one, "I'm glad it troubled you. If you had no issues with my security, I'd have some people to fire." He sat back down and said, "But my Mandarin is rusty, so I'll stick to English if that's alright with you." He looked at the waitress, "Anything you want before we discuss things? Even the young lady herself is on the menu if you desire it." The waitress gets a little bit of a nervous shuffle, obviously not entirely used to that offer being made towards her. "And one does not get to be my age by failing to manage those marginal percentages." Shen Kuei states. Such is not arrogance, almost somber. There's a sign of humbleness to him, but from someone fully aware of his own capabilities all the same. His own Mandarin is flawless as he responds. "Any security system can be bypassed. I am not completely infallible. Few, however, find it necessary to go to such extremes. At a certain point, the cost per marginal increase becomes immense. Before long, you are spending hundreds of millions to thwart half a dozen people on Earth. And that excludes the Powered entirely. Simple economics. Your system is more than capable against at least 95% of those that might call themselves infiltrators by trade." "Tea." he states in English once more. "Sweetened with honey." The offer is not acknowledged; she actually gets an affirmative nod she's likely not used to. Shen Kuei imagines that most people around Shaw feel like slaves. Where standing out as an individual can get one lashed, or worse. "I must apologize." He's back to English now. He sounds just as fluent. "Normally, if I believe my target can outbid the person who hires me, I will tactfully negotiate such. In this case, I was promised a level of excitement. I found it lacking and unprofessional. I'm not sure what the true intent of it was, but I don't think it was to successfully steal the book. I would wager the attempt to was more important? Mayhaps making a point? I am rather insulted to have been associated with such." The servers with the pictures would have been found and recovered without incident, as he promised, the moment that Shaw had time to order it. And afterwards, he remained in the club until allowed to leave, making no attempt to escape. It is not trust. No. Shaw could see such weakness in a heartbeat. It is from respect. He had been caught. And he lost. That opportunity changed after the fact, his honor held him to it. The waitress nodded and ran off to get Shen Kuei his tea, missing the rest of his conversation with Shaw. To what he said Sebastian nodded, "To be honest Shen Kuei. I've heard of you, and I've heard of who you are and what you are about. You are something of a legend, and you would probably be shocked on how many times a member of the Hellfire Club had hired you either directly or indirectly. You've even indirectly worked for me on a few occasions when I needed a man of you calibur. When I saw you there in the most hidden of hiddens... well the second most hidden of hiddens in the Metropolis Hellfire Club I was surprised you didn't come to me." With a smile he added, "But no need for apology. Honestly until you made that offer to me, I was ready to pound you into the ground and chain you up in the next door dungeon. I was out for the excitement myself. Things get so droll when you are the King of all you survey." He took a long and hard puff of his cigar and said, "And you Shen Kuei are a King of all you survey. There are pretenders to your name, two of them work out of the tri-state area in fact, but they are simple cat burglars. Stealing what little fame and glory they can, while you become a legend." The waitress walked back in with Shen Kuei's tea and set it infront of him, she tried to mimic the bow that both Shaw and Shen Kuei had shared but it was obvious that she had never done it before. Shaw looked at her and said, "Cassandra, you can leave us. I'll have Tessa get you if we need you again." She curtsied and then scurried away, her fear was not about Shaw or his guest, but rather than very few of the staff were ever allowed in this room. Shaw then reached for his scotch and drank a rather large drink of it, "As for who hired you and why. The Imperator of Genosha and I have a very long history together. Mr. Lebeau, the man you know as Gambit works for him. It was probably both a test, a message and an invitation. But with a man like Magneto. You can never be sure." "I am a professional. I do not ask questions. I am given an offer. If the contract is accepted, I do it. That is part of what has made my life profitable but not yet extinguished. The second is being prudent. I do not reveal or sell information I am found or given. You cannot buy what I know. You can pay for me to find information to give to you." Then there's a little bit of a smile. "The third, and likely what saved me, is that even as an enemy, many prefer to keep me alive. My services are valuable. And my allegiance only to my contract, and my honor." The name Cassandra causes a mild pause in the Cat, before he takes his tea and sips it lightly. "I had figured you a powered individual. Because you challenged me unarmed. I enjoy my fame, but it is fame I earned. I know every living person who can stand against me without the aid of powers. In the world I grew, there is no hidden faces. Lady Shiva. Bronze Tiger. Shang-Chi. The Iron Fist -- somewhat. I suspect he uses certain forces, but his technique is true. O-Sensei. There are some in mystery, of course. A man within the League of Assassins, only known as 'sensei'. And supposedly, an intergalactic martial artist. But I question whether the latter is true technique, or physiology. On top of such... the moment you took your stance. You were no master." Few might dare say that to the man opposite, but it's clear what he is referencing. There was also a number missing from the list, such as the Batman. "Genosha is one of the places which is relatively easy to infiltrate, however. Because mutants are allowed in freely, one need only appear to be mutant, and the doors are open. From there, a man of my skills could work wonders." Shaw listened to Shen Kuei carefully, names he said were very familiar to him, how could they not be, the scion of the League of Assassins was a member of the Club. And very few people as connected as Sebastian were unaware of the others, even if he had never encountered them personally. "You are a professional, that much is very true. That is why I like you. Not a personal like mind you, a professional like. Honestly, I can't truly trust a person until they have been drunk before me." Shaw says as a simple matter of fact, "And you are right about me, I am a mutant. Possibly surprising if you've ever pay attention to my political commentary. I was very anti-mutant when on television and radio. My ability." He smirks a bit, "Is to absorb the kinetic energy from anything that hits me. I was setting you up, that much is true. Even with everything I heard about you, I doubt you could have hurt me. And even if you did, it would have made me stronger." There was a sigh, "I was honestly more interested in Gambit's ability put to the test against mine. But he decided that he'd rather feel the wrath of the White Queen." He took a small drink from his scotch, "And you are right, I did some Greco-Roman Wrestling when I was younger and some boxing classes at the Y, but I'm no real fighter. I'm a brawler. You're an artist." He put his glass down and said, "But I have been faced with more than a few challenges lately... one being my recent engagement to Millie Collins. I wasn't lying when I said that I felt that I needed to know I could beat you. My first fiancee was killed ten years ago. I needed to know I was up to the task of protecting this one." In regards to Genosha, Shaw smirked, "If I wanted to infiltrate Genosha I would do so... actually already have in a few ways. Honestly I'm just waiting for Erik to crash and burn. As he often does." "Yes. We are not discussing philosophy and belief, here. We are discussing business, in a professional manner. So few seem able to make that distinction, and must make everything so personal." Another slow sip of his tea follows. "Oh? I knew you were setting me up. If you know who I am, and you challenge me to combat, and you are not a Master or a fool. I just did not know in what manner. Kinetic control... interesting. That was not on my list. I am but a mundane human at heart. For all I can mock the style and technique of the Man of Steel, I could not hurt a hair on his head. Everyone must realize their limitations." "Hmm. So you are curious whether, if I wished to get past you, I could do it? I do not object to trying it, from a martial standpoint. You could bring your maid back in here for a test. If I can lay a hand upon her, then I win the game..." "Here is the thing Shen Kuei," Sebastian said as he put his cigar out, " Firstly I have no use for people who cannot distinguish the professional side of life, with the personal side. My own fiancee, is like that and though I love her so, but that part infuriates me. My bastard son is like that as well. Takes everything personally, the boy is an idiot." Considering Shen Kuei's own contacts he may of heard of the infamous Shinobi Shaw. Sebastian stood up and took off his jacket, the silk shirt, waist coat and the ascot were all still there, "Kinetic energy keeps me young, it's why I look forty at the most when I'm rapidly approaching my seventies. It also makes me strong, makes me fast and makes me endure nearly anything." To Shen Kuei's challenged however he shakes his head, "Get by me? No. You're The Cat. If you wanted by me, you'd get by me. But see, that is not how it works when you are in a real fight. A real fight, not about proving something, not about taking something, not about reputation... just a knuckle busting slobber knocker." He looks back over to his guest and says, "But that isn't why I asked you here. Testing my own abilities, I have other methods for that. I asked you to come because to me. You are an unappreciated artist. You have your legend, you have your reputation. But in reality. You are just in the shadows. A scary story that rich folk will tell their children. I want to make you more than that." "...Oh? I had no idea you were that old." The Cat states, genuinely intrigued. Continuing to sip at his tea, he does allow, "But we all have our weaknesses." Indeed, the Hellfire Club likely knows about his son's existence. But such leverage is dangerous, to say the least. "I'd be careful though, Mr. Shaw. Kinetic absorption is strong. But not infallible. For example. Is your immune system enhanced? Would a paff of paralyzing gas to the face work? What about a blinding flash of light? A beam that incapacitates with pain? Elements? Psionics?" A list off the top of his head, but Shaw would know such are likely the countermeasures the Cat would try, and those he might be concerned about. "In that iron tome with you, I would have lost. But that would have been a poor test of defeating me. There are hundreds who can beat me one on one in an iron room. My martial combat is not what makes me dangerous. Or Lady Shiva. It is our competency, our technique, our experience, our willpower, and our reliability." He certainly seems to hold her in high regard. Although the latter surprises him. "I'm very famous, in the circles I care about. But I do not wish advertisement or endorsement. I am in the shadows of my own choosing; such is why people like Catwoman are on the tongues of all of Gotham, and not me." Shaw smirked at all of the Cat's suggestions, yes he was aware of all them, "My limitations are known to me. I've tested them since I was eighteen years old." He then looked at Shen Kuei seriously, "I don't intend to make you a household name, that would lose you appeal. It would lump you in the same category as the Black Cat or the Catwoman as you said." "What I want to make you, is available." Shaw said with a serious tone, "I want every person in this Club to understand that 'The Cat' can solve their problems. I want you to have the full run of this, and every Hellfire Club." He chuckles, "From what I understand from our White Queen. Many of our members would adore the idea of this." Shaw straightened himself up and then said, "Which is why I'm going to tell you our biggest secret. Most people view Hellfire Club as nothing more than a sinful hall of celebrities, politicians and business men. But we in reality control this world. Among our inner circle, we have some of the most influential people this world never realized it had." He sat back down, and said, "While I can't give you a seat in the inner circle, I can promise you this. Every thing you have thought about me is wrong. You thought that girl earlier was a slave, but in reality the Hellfire Club sets people free." He steepled his fingers and pointed to Shen Kuei, "I want you to be part of that." "I expect nothing less. Although if we did fight in the iron tomb, I had planned to use a tranquillizer gun. Would that have worked? Can you nullify the kinetic impact of a needle with enough dosage to drop an elephant the moment it hits the bloodstream, were it to strike an eye or in the mouth? If so, I was indeed defeated." Hmm. An interesting proposal. "You must understand I am not an errand boy. I am a mercenary because it is a hobby. I have no need of it as a livelihood. If you offered me ten million dollars to take a letter, walk two blocks, and give it to a man, I would decline. Not unless you promised me there would be 100 ninjitsu masters between me and the target..." "Freedom? That is what I truly want in life, Mr. Shaw. I have had my fill of governments and syndicates. Of having enemies due to affiliation, who I bear no ill will, and would not to me otherwise. But perhaps there is a service you can render that would make this mutually beneficial." He leans forward, finishing the last of his tea. "I have a son. From a former lover. I do not want the shadow of my sins cast upon them. For them to be touched because of who I am. I would kill myself, if it meant he could grow up in this life unharassed. ...If you promise to use the full resources of the Club to protect him, keep him unknown, keep him shielded, then you can have me. I would ask nothing more. One man has already threatened him. I want to know every future threat is empty breath." Eyes are hard there. Oddly strong; the sense of a beast far more capable than seems to sit quietly and calmly before the elder of the Hellfire Club. "Tranquillizers... sometimes work. It depends on the strength of the needle. My flesh is stronger than most humans," Shaw admitted, "But I'm not like Superman or the Hulk... or even the Sub-Mariner. Your method would probably have worked. Which was the true problem of that situation. I would have lost, because you were more prepared that I was. I was looking to drink, mingle and perhaps have an affair that my fiancee didn't find out about." He smiled that he had gotten the Cat to think of freedom over debauchery. The Hellfire Club did have a reputation after all, "The philosophy of the Hellfire Club, a philosophy that the majority of the club ignores is a single law, 'Do as thou will, as you harm none.' In reality the Inner Circle, the deepest members of the club, those who have dedicated their lives to it all." Shaw straightened up a bit, "Or a better way to put it is this. If it cannot break from it's shell, the chick dies without being born. We are the chick, the world is our shell." Shaw chuckled a bit as he finished his scotch and set it down, "You know the funny thing is that alcohol barely effects me. My metabolism burns it up to give me strength, endurance and healing." He stood up to make himself a new drink, "But yes, I also had a former lover who I had a child by. She... I took care off him for a long time. And then... I was told she died and I moved on. He grew up and turned on me." Shaw almost dropped his glass when he heard Shen Kuei's terms, "I would promise that with out you even asking me to." He turned back to Shen Kuei, "Your child will be safe, your child will be cared for. And he will not be moved to a place without your knowledge. If you want me to, I'll do the same for the mother. Every threat made to him, will be answered with silence on his part. Every. Single. One." "Oh. Good." Shen Kuei offers matter of factly. "I had planned to fire multiple times at your eyes and mouth and throat within about 1.2 seconds, if you declined my offer." He doesn't seem to bother beyond that. Whether he would have prevailed in the duel or not is not particularly relevant. He wasn't interested in a battle that was not a test of his skill. In a way, that is what makes the Cat the most dangerous kind of enemy. One who will end something immediately and efficiently. "Interesting. I admit, I did not get that impression of the club from the actions I hear. But I believe you take it liberally these days. 'As you harm none'. I have seen monasteries with this very idea, living peaceful existences, far from the concerns of the world. The issue, Mr. Shaw, is greed. Freedom with no limitation within this modern, economic and political world invariably leads to corruption and evil in the hearts of all men. A taste of ambrosia. And you allow it. I do not deny that is the official creed. But do not attempt to convince me you police it in a manner any would justify in this day and age. Perhaps it meant something once. Yet now, we have diverged to philosophy and opinion. Not matters of business... I apologize." The last of the drink is taken. "I truly pity you for losing your son. Especially if born from a woman you love. But for me, that was the hardest sacrifice of my life. Staying away. Knowing my touch could bring nothing but harm. Praying that none found he existed. I dare not even look upon him from afar. But my lovers were known to the Chinese government. Word spreads, especially when you defect. Finding one with a black-haired child, half-Chinese, it is easy to connect the dots." "But it pleases me, that these terms are considered simple to you. But tell me..." There's a sense now. As if the air was tingling with electricity. Something that could be called a power, born from thousands of hours. A feeling of being 'watched'. That any lie would be known in a heartbeat. The dark eyes of a leopard, crouching in the dark, seeing naught but prey. "If it would benefit you in some manner... you would threaten my son, wouldn't you? Were someone of greater value to offer something for my head. Are you a man of true honor, or not? I merely wish to know where we stand, before I leave. It is an important question to me. In the short term, the answer affects nothing." Sebastian smirked and said, "Let me tell you something honestly, Shen Kuei. Those people out there. They are the sheep. They will go about their lives, and achieve what they are meant to achieve." He smirked at his guest and said, "As of tomorrow you will achieve what you were always meant to achieve." With that Shaw would leave, the invitation was still there. All Shen Kuei's refusals could be answered simply by handing that invitation to a single person in the club. "..." Shen Kuei doesn't ignore the fact his question about his son's actual safety was not directly answered. Did Shaw not risk being sensed with a lie on his tongue? Yet it was pointless to ask, truly. He already knew. Professional business always involves knowing exactly the man you are speaking with. "I accept your invitation, on the condition of my son's protection, and the right to refuse service and require payment from anyone but you. Only you, I will do whatever is asked no matter how mundane, and need not a single penny compensation. Whatever the hierarchy you have, whoever you may call your peer, the contract with my son is between you and me. I want him protected. But I do not want a single soul but you knowing they are mine, or why they are protected. I know you are more than intelligent enough to manage this deception. ...If you will not make this concession, then I decline a formal alliance. But even then... You can always hire me through the usual channels. And you can feel free to have those of interest contact me, as well." He stands up, wiping his mouth with a napkin before turning to leave -- once more leaping up, toes gripping the top of the door, and launching him into the darkness above. "Either way, I wish you well, Mr. Shaw..." None but Shaw and the maid saw him enter. And none will see him leave. Category:Log